


Good Evening

by ageless_aislynn



Series: Good Day [3]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Day 3, F/M, Snowells Week 2020, snowellsweek2020, snowellsweek2020 day 3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:08:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24750586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ageless_aislynn/pseuds/ageless_aislynn
Summary: Snowells Week 2020 Day 3 - Established RelationshipBarry and Cisco want to take Caitlin and Harrison out to dinner. Caitlin frets. Harrison is chill. A secret is revealed.
Relationships: Caitlin Snow/Eobard Thawne | Harrison Wells
Series: Good Day [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/491968
Comments: 8
Kudos: 20
Collections: We're A Team Right?





	Good Evening

**Author's Note:**

> Continuing the "Good Day" series at long last! ;) Let me warn you that the ending **will** leave you hanging, but the final installment, "Good Night" will be here on Day 7. ;)
> 
> I love this utterly domestic version of these two! You can read this without reading the previous 2 fics in the series but I think it would be more satisfying if you do. ;)
> 
> If you read, I hope you enjoy! :D ♥♥♥

"Good evening, Dr. Snow. How are y--? That's… an interesting look."

Caitlin turned to the man in the yellow suit who had just phased through her door. "I can't decide," she said, fanning at her hair, which was currently half-up and half-down. Then she headed back to the bathroom where she stared at herself in the brightly-lit mirror. 

She heard another speedster whoosh and when he appeared behind her, he was dressed in a black suit, looking dapper and composed. _In other words,_ my _reverse_ , she thought with no small sense of irony.

"Well," he said, stepping closer to place a kiss on her bare shoulder, "you look beautiful either way but if you'd like my suggestion?"

She nodded and leaned back against him. He wrapped his arms around her, careful not to wrinkle the satin of her elegant royal purple cocktail dress.

"Hair down," he murmured into her ear and this time kissed her cheek.

"Why do you think Cisco and Barry asked us out to dinner?" she fretted as she pulled the pins from her hair.

He moved back to let her work. "I doubt it's to confront me as the Reverse Flash in a crowded restaurant with a lot of potential casualties in the line of fire."

She gave him a look then bent at the waist and shook her hair out, before flinging it back as she straightened again.

"You know that's what you're worried about," he chided gently.

"I know," she agreed after a moment as she styled her hair into tousled waves, "but I can't think of anything else."

"It's your guilty conscience," he said.

"Then why aren't you worried?"

He grinned. "You have to _have_ a conscience for that, my dear."

"You do have a conscience," she countered, borrowing his chiding tone.

"I do," he agreed cheerfully, "and she's standing right here looking absolutely stunning."

He was suddenly in front of her, leaning down for a kiss.

"You'll get my lipstick on you," she warned.

"It's my color," he whispered and kissed her anyway.

***

It would've been nice to at least ride to the restaurant together but, of course, they had to keep up appearances.

Barry and Cisco both stood as she approached but her eyes couldn't help but be drawn to the man who could not stand lest he reveal himself.

He was so much better at hiding his feelings than she was but, of course, he'd had fifteen years of practice. Even still, as Barry held her chair out for her and she sat next to him, she believed there was a glimmer in his eyes that couldn't be explained away too easily.

Barry took a seat across from her and Cisco claimed the seat to her right. For a short while, her worries were soothed by a flutter of usual activity: the waiter bringing the menus, deciding on a wine, some simple but lively discussion about what to order.

The restaurant was crowded, with a low but not unpleasant buzz of conversation and clinking and clattering of silverware all around them.

He had to be right, their friends would never have brought them here to confront him as the man in the yellow suit. It wouldn't have made sense.

"Look," Barry said, his tone turning serious. "I'm sure you're wondering what this is all about and--"

"We know your secret," Cisco interrupted.

She took a gulp of her wine that left her coughing and spluttering. The next few minutes were spent with an embarrassing number of people clustered around her, from both of her friends to several of the waitstaff, all trying to make sure she wasn't in danger of choking to death. The hand rubbing her back, however, didn't belong to any of them. She finally was able to wave them off with an apologetic smile.

Harrison mutely patted her back a final time then handed her a handkerchief and she dabbed carefully at her face where a flood of tears had been squeezed from her eyes. She lost a bit of her makeup but no mascara or eyeliner, so hopefully she didn't have raccoon eyes on top of everything else.

"Cait, you okay?" Barry asked, taking his seat again but looking ready to bound up if necessary.

"I'm fine, so sorry about that," she said, her voice still a bit scratchy but better. She took a very careful sip of her water, feeling all the eyes on her like she was a time bomb. "I'm fine, really."

She started give the handkerchief back to him, then paused, saying, "Oh, let me launder it first for you."

"No need," he assured her, taking it and tucking it back into his jacket pocket.

"Anyway, like we were saying," Cisco resumed and it was all she could do not to groan. "We just thought it was time to let you know that we know."

Under the table, Harrison covertly took her hand. Either he thought she looked like she was about to bolt or he was preparing to take her with him when _he_ did. She squeezed a little more tightly than she intended and his thumb moved back and forth over her knuckles in a soothing pattern.

"What is it that you think you know?" he said, sounding calm and even slightly amused.

The other two men exchanged glances.

"We know you're dating," Barry finally said.

"I mean, it's really _so_ obvious," Cisco followed. "At least to people who are around you all the time like we are."

"We were hoping you would tell us but, well, you haven't," Barry continued with a sheepish look. "So we thought it was time to let you know that you don't have to keep trying to hide. We're happy for you."

"If you're happy," Cisco added. "And I think it goes without saying that if you hurt my girl here, then I'll find very creative ways to ruin your life."

"Cisco!" she said, aghast, but Harrison laughed.

"I'd expect no less," he said. "Now, can we just all enjoy our meal?"

He looked at her as he said that, giving her fingers another gentle squeeze as he raised an eyebrow at her.

 _Are you done worrying?_ that look asked.

"Yes," she said, tilting her head, "let's enjoy our meal."

 _For now,_ her look said in return.

***

"See?" he said later at her apartment. "I told you everything would be fine."

"You did," she admitted.

He'd taken off his tie and jacket, unbuttoned the first three buttons of his dress shirt and was lounging on her couch like a wayward model who'd lost his way to his next cologne ad shoot.

She stepped out of her shoes, flexing her toes into the plush carpet, and then crossing towards her bedroom as she took off her earrings. "Are you going to stay?" she asked over her shoulder.

Some nights he did, some he chose to go back to his own home. Anymore, there were many more nights of the former than the latter. 

"Yes." His voice floated to her from the other room. 

When she returned, he was over looking out the window, hands casually in his pockets. She joined him, threading her arms through his and around his waist and leaning against his back for a moment.

"It was a good evening, you were right," she mumbled and he chuckled softly.

She released him so he could turn but then, to her surprise, he stepped back. Then he went down on one knee, pulling a ring box from his pocket as he did.

"So tell me, Dr. Snow," he said. "Would you do me the honor of making _all_ of my evenings good from now on?"


End file.
